Tom Williams
Tom Williams is a character in The Great Machine. Profile Description Tom is built with a fair amount of muscle. He stands around 5" 11. He has light brown hair which is kept short, and he has a slight stubble around his cheeks. His eyes are dark hazel. He was a motley collection of scars on his hands and arms from random accidents and minor slip ups. His left shoulder has a burn scar in the shape of what is described to him as "A shark with crab claws". He has a tattoo of the name "Holly" on his right bicep, the name of his wife. He had a large straight scar that is horizontal across his face, passing through both eyes. He has a wide, white woolen bandana that covers both of them however, as he feels more confortable with them hidden. Biography He was always an active child. His views on society and politics was cynical, always saying that the frontline soldier stood for more than anyone in a suit. He knew the truth even in his youth. A soldier could run through a battlefield with a bullet in his body to pick up and rescue a foreign child. The child of his enemies. Yet nobody would remember him. The warring sides would medialise slander for their pathetic pettyness. He fell in love in his teens, married, and enlisted in the army. His son was born not long after. He served ten years, eventually ending up in special services due to his abilities at sniping. He took on high risk missions, sometimes spending two weeks in the same spot to get the perfect shot. He earned quite a bit of renown, although that was by rumour. He was never seen or heard during a mission. But people began to speculate the assassinations were all one man. Tom began to worry after one rumour was associated with him, and took leave to see his family. On return, he found them in the dining room, with a bullet in both their heads. A teenager with brown hair and a wild grin on his face stood over their bodies. Acting out of reflex, Tom attacked him. Half way through a technique, a flash of light blinded him. The next thing he knew, it was dark. Pure, pitch darkness. A voice above him announced that he was hospitalised, that his family was dead, and that his eyes had been sliced open with an unknown weapon. The damage was unrepairable. It was several days later, days that felt longer that anything Tom had felt before, that a guy that talked as if he was constantly smiling visited him. He told him his name had once been Mike. That he would give Tom something better than his sight. That is Tom played along, he could see his family again. He held Tom's hand, and bestowed a strange power. After several months of healing, Tom met with a blind man who tought his to be able to be able to make out walls and floors by listening carefully to distinct sounds. By clicking his tongue, snapping his fingers, or tapping his foot loudly, Tom could find his surroundings. He never went as far as his teacher, riding a bike, but it helped him in the longrun. Tom found out what the strange person Mike had given him shortly after. He was leaning agains't a wall with his palm against it, when he found that he could make an image in his head of his surroundings. It was colourless, and fast moving objects were hard to make out, but he could see. It tired him out at first, but by feeling a wall or something similer, he could map out an area in his head for a while before it faded out. The range he could do this is currently 100 feet, slightly farther depending on the material of his surroundings. This wears him out faster than a short distance, so he only uses such a burst of energy for good reason. During this time Tom also learned how to fight by listening to his opponant's movements and calculating where they would be next or where they would strike and counter attacking. He wouldn't be able to take the offensive very well. Tom was still waiting for the chance to avenge, or meet, his family when he was picked for the game. Abilities Expert hearing, pressure wave mapping, martial arts. Equipment He carries a short combat knife in a sheath attached to the back of his waist. He's wearing a special forces combat outfit, all black. Hard boots that make quite a bit of noise as he walks (helps to map out the area on the move). Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Great Machine Characters Category:Humans